My laboratory is currently funded by NIMH and other sources to study the molecular bases of memory in Drosophila, but I have not previously received extramural support for studies on aging. Thus, I am an established investigator moving into aging research. Therapies aimed at ameliorating age-related functional declines would be greatly facilitated by a better understanding of the molecular bases of functional senescence. This project will explore the genetic relationship between control of longevity and functional senescence in Drosophila. Additionally, this project will use powerful genetic tools in Drosophila to explore the molecular underpinnings of functional senescence. Together, these studies will shed much light on age-related changes in nervous system function.